Hard Time
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Brooklyn travels with her brother Eddie only to find out that she has an unexplained attraction to Jimmy both in the ring and out of the ring, only problem Eddie wants better for her then Jimmy. Eddie will try anything and everything to keep her away from Jimmy no matter what the cost. Jimmy Jacobs/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my newest story and the idea of doing a Ring Of Honor story has been bugging me and I've finally gave in. I own nothing except for my OC Brooklyn and the plot.**_

**Brooklyn's POV**

I sighed pulling my jet black hair into a pony. I checked my make up. A dark purple color for eyeshadow making my hazel eyes pop some. Plum eyeliner and black mascara, just some green apple chapstick for my lips. I was thrilled to spend some time with my brother. It was just spending time with complete strangers that I knew nothing about that got to me. I watched wrestling I just wasn't a huge fan of it. I watched when my brother is on and that was the extant of it lately. I had nothing against it. I never thought it was for me, but here I was coming out of a bad relationship with nothing to do. I took time off from the small boutique I ran and managed with my best friend in Los Vegas to hang out with my brother in Boston and go on the road with him. It would be nice since I haven't spent much time with him in the last few years, just a few quick phone calls a few texts and maybe one or two holidays we would get together with the rest of the family. But that's when I go back home which isn't something I enjoy doing. To much personal drama for my liking. I was always close with him growing up as he was only 2 years old then me. I smiled faintly parking the car. I grabbed my stuff and head inside the hotel. I insisted that I get my own room but for the one night we were here in Pittsburgh he said it would be fun to share the hotel room and just catch up. And that it would be like old times. I didn't argue just went along with it. I walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor since the elevators were down for the night. I tried to focus on the doors as I looked for room 382 but the second I past a few guys that I've seen on TV before I couldn't take my eyes off the smallest guy of the group. He didn't have to look at me and he had all my attention. They soon vanished behind the corner and I kept walking to find the room I was looking for. Just a few more doors down I stood in front of the room I needed. I brought my hand up and knocked three quick but loud knocks.

"Coming." Was called from the other side and the smile on my face got bigger. I could feel my stomach start to flip waiting for him to open the door. The door pulled opened and there stood all 6 feet of my brother. "That can't be my little sister." He joked holding his arms opened. I dropped my bags.

"Shut up." I told him jumping in his arms for a hug. He spun me around putting me down grabbing my bags bring them into the room with us. I jumped on the bed that didn't have his stuff on it. "I hope you didn't have many plans for the night, I just wanna lay low and relax before I'm forced to meet all your friends and enemies." I was only kidding about his enemies and he knew that, if not then it was his fault he didn't get that memo.

"I can't say I have many enemies. We gotta get a bite to eat if you're hungry. How was your flight?" He asked putting my stuff outta the way.

"It was fine. What did you have in mind?"

"Figured we could find a diner or something." He said standing there waiting for me. I slowly got up.

"You get to pay big brother." I told him walking out the door.

"Go figure." He said following behind me. We walked down the stairs walking through the lobby when my eyes landed on the same guy from before. He was wearing a tight fitting white shirt shirt showing off his muscles under his shirt with some black jeans.

"Yo Eddie, who's the lovely chick with you?" One of them called. I wasn't some chick and I could see that Eddie tensed up for a few seconds before walking over to them. I followed close behind him. My eyes going between the red and black carpet to the same guy that I've been drooling over. I stop by Eddie finally looking at the other three guys with him.

"This is my baby sister Brooklyn. Brooklyn you remember Davey." I nodded smiling giving him a slight hug. "This is Jay, Chris and Kevin." My eyes lingered on Chris a little longer then planned and he smirked.

"It was nice meeting you guys. It was nice seeing you again Davey" I said going to turn and walk away and wait for Eddie outside.

"Call me Jimmy." I turned around looking at him.

"That's if I run in to you again. Hard to say if I will." I didn't mean for it to come off mean or rude. I just wanted to distance myself from him. Especially if I was already getting knots in the pit of stomach and I knew nothing about him. "I didn't mean it like that. But uh call me Brooke." I told him feeling bad. He smiled. I turned to look at Eddie. "You uh ready?" I asked done making a complete fool of myself.

"Yea, we'll talk later guys." I smiled giving them a small wave walking off with Eddie as there was a chores of bye's and c-ya around. "It wasn't that bad was it?" He asked as we walked down the street.

"Only the part where I made a fool of myself. But it was good to see Davey again." Eddie smiled as we found our way to a small diner that was about empty. It really was good to be back hanging out with Eddie even if it came with all his co-workers. But it wouldn't be long and I would be friends with them that was if I felt like making friends. Eddie would tell me to lighten up and just enjoy my time and go with it.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brooklyn's POV**

I sighed half paying attention to my brothers match. I was to busy watching everyone move around or well just Jimmy that was. Eddie's words playing over in my head. _Stay away from him, he's trouble. I don't care if don't like it. I'm not gonna let you ruin everything for some guy. _I sighed turning back to the tv as they started to trade punches. Jimmy wouldn't be ruining it, he would be making it better.

"A penny for your thoughts." I smiled looking up at the Zombie Princess himself. What Eddie didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"It's nothing really."

"Why don't you meet me tonight in the lobby of the hotel before you leave and we can get something to eat and you can tell me what's really going on in that pretty head of yours." I smiled with a slight blush.

"I'll see what I can do." He looked around then brushed his lips over my cheek.

"Don't make me wait and please don't break my heart by not showing up." I turned to watch him walk off.

"What's with the goofy grin on your face?" I turned to look at Eddie.

"Because you uh won." Or at least I was hoping he did.

"I lost. Did you not watch my match?" He asked acting hurt by it walking off as I followed behind him.

"Some of it. But you uh should go out with the guys and have a night out since we are headed to Boston for a few days. I don't want you sitting around the hotel room on account of me being here." I leaned against the wall not wanting to go into the locker room.

"You know that I just like to chill in the hotel room. So it wouldn't be on you. Besides we leave bright and early in the morning." Ok I needed a new approach to this. Especially since I wanted to go out with Jimmy.

"Well don't expect me to stay in with you. I like to go out and have fun and that's what I'm going to do tonight."

"At least let me come with you."

"I can take care of myself Eddie. I'll be fine. I'll be around here somewhere waiting for you to finish showering and getting changed." Before he had a chance to say anything I turned on my heel walking off. I quickly found catering getting a bottle of water and sitting down.

"I've never seen you around here." I looked up to see a few guys and a red head that was none other then Maria. "I know you're not here to wrestle. So what guy are you here with?"

"Eddie, I'm his sister Brooklyn."

"I'm Maria and this is my boyfriend Mike Bennett and Chris." She told me pointing at the two guys with her.

"You can call me Roderick if you want. I go by it enough I'm use to it."

"Um ok."

"You ok?" Maria asked sitting down by me. Mike and Roderick took off.

"Uh yea. Just thinking."

"About?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stuff. Nothing important." I told her getting up. "It was nice meeting you but I gotta go see if Eddie is ready to go."

"If you wanna talk I'll be around." I nodded sending her a smile and walked off seeing Jimmy leaning against the wall talking to a few guys. Our eyes locked onto each other. He sent me a wink, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I looked behind me as I walked past. I looked ahead of me seeing Eddie standing there arms crossed.

"What did I tell you?" He asked walking off. I had to run to keep up with him. I watched as he tossed his stuff in the trunk slamming it shut before getting in. I got in not saying anything. "Is that what you had planned for tonight? Run around town with him?" Had? I still planned on doing it.

"What's so wrong with that?" I snapped looking over at him.

"I don't wanna be the one to pick up the piece's when he breaks your heart."

"And how the hell do you know he will? I never said I was going to date him or even sleep with him. What's so wrong with me being friends with him?"

"Because I can see you like him."

"Then let me deal with my life and mistakes. I can handle them Eddie. Give me some credit here."

"I will if you don't go see him." Eddie said stopping at a red light.

"I guess you'll have to learn how to deal with that now wont you?" I asked getting out and slamming the door.

"Brooke get back in the car." Eddie yelled. I scoffed and crossed the street ready to walk the 4 blocks to the hotel.

"No. Just leave me alone." I snapped.

"Fine." He muttered and drove off. I sighed sitting down on a park bench. I did tell him to leave me alone. We both just needed time to cool off and everything would be good between us. I put my head in my hands. I wasn't going to back down from this. I was old enough to make my own mistakes. And know what I wanted and right now I wanted to hang out and get to know Jimmy more whether or not Eddie liked it.

"What are you doing out here? I did tell you to meet me in the lobby not blocks from the hotel." I looked up to see Jimmy sitting there a small smirk in place.

"Oh I thought you wanted to meet here, my bad." I got out with a soft smile.

"You uh ok?" He asked putting an arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Yea just a small fight with Eddie."

"Over me?" I looked up at him.

"How did you know?"

"It's not hard to figure out. But Eddie can't make you mind up. If you wanna spend time with me then do it and if not I'm not making you stay here with me." I smiled laying my head on his shoulder once again. I didn't wanna be anywhere else right now. I wasn't going to let my brother control me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brooklyn's POV**

I enjoyed my date with Jimmy. We walked aimlessly around the city or well a few blocks before it started to pour on us. Then we just had to dance and jump into the puddles. We talked about everything and nothing important. But it was just so easy to talk to him. I didn't see what was so bad about him. I spent the first two days getting over a small cold. I spent the off days thinking about him and texting him. I spent more time alone then I did with Eddie. I couldn't look at him right now. Once we both had cooled off we had yet again another argument. I sighed falling back on the bed trying to figure out what I wanted.

_I walked into the hotel room all smiles. Jimmy was nothing but a gentlemen. I liked him. I didn't see the harm in him. Many guys are nothing like they are in the ring. I didn't get why Eddie didn't want me with him. I was hoping that Eddie was sleeping the light from the TV casted a shadow out and over the room. I saw Eddie laying on his bed not sure if he was sleeping or not. The TV was turned down so you could barely hear it. I tipped around getting dry clothes and drying off getting ready for bed. If Eddie was awake he didn't wanna talk to me. I quickly fell asleep my lips in a smile from the amazing time I had with Jimmy. I woke in the morning having the feeling someone was watching me. I opened my eyes rubbing the sleep from them turning to see Eddie looking at me as he sat on his bed._

_"Geez Eddie can you be any creepier?" I half snapped trying to hold back a yawn. He just shrugged holding a serious face. I had a feeling whatever he had to say I wasn't going to like._

_"I've been thinking Brooklyn." I went to speak and he put his hand up. Maybe this was going to be a good thing after all. "I don't want to see you with Jimmy. So you have to pick." I furrowed my brows looking at him. How in the hell was he going to make me pick? He wasn't my father he was just my brother and I'm not some dumb kid anymore._

_"You can't just give me an ultimatum Eddie." I yelled getting outta bed slamming the bathroom door shut. I fell to the floor not able to hold the tears in anymore. I wanted to run away, go home but I couldn't do that. It would be no good to run away from the problem._

_"You don't have to decide right this second. You have a few days Brooklyn. I'm only thinking about you." Eddie's voice echoed through the bathroom door._

_"Yea right." I mumbled._

I wiped my eyes as fresh tears wanted to come out. I still hadn't given Eddie an answer and we leave in the morning for ROH shows and I have to give my answer to Eddie by then. I came out here to reconnect with him and he throws this BS in my face. It should be an easy choice to make. Eddie! But there was just something about Jimmy. I needed to spend time with him. The only thing I wanted was for Eddie to understand where I was coming from. I couldn't pick. I was tore on what I had to do. I spent the night tossing and turning getting very little sleep. I ignored Eddie from his place to the airport to the hotel as I got my own room this time and finally to the arena. We walked through the doors. I went to walk away from Eddie but he was having none of that.

"You have to pick Brooke. So who is it?" I looked up at Eddie shaking my head walking down the hall. I found a quiet place to think and be alone. I needed a few minutes to figure it all out. I couldn't turn my back on family but I didn't wanna lose what I had with Jimmy. I wiped a few tears away. Brothers could be pricks sometimes. All the other fights I had with Eddie blew over but this was nothing like the rest of them. He was never one to like most the guys I went out with and he never made me pick between them and him before. Why now?

"I can easily get rich with you around." I looked up no smile no nothing. "What's wrong Brooke?" I went to speak but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. "So it's like this now? We have a good time and you're left speechless. I'm touched." He put his hands over his heart a goofy grin on his face. I broke into a small smile trying not to laugh. "There's that beautiful smile I love to see." I felt my cheeks start to get warm. I shook my head getting to my feet. "Who's got my girl in tears? I'll kill 'em." Jimmy wiped away the remaining tears caressing my cheek. I nuzzled into his hand. It only made this that much harder.

"Jimmy." I pulled away looking up at him. Fresh tears coming forward. "I can't." I choked out. I went to pull away but he pulled me into him holding on tight. I gave up my fight against him and collapsed against him crying into his chest. Being in his arms felt right. Nothing else mattered just me and him. I sniffled. I had to make a choice before it was to late and I couldn't do it. I wanted to be up front and not just make it seem like I'm hiding from him where he has to corner me and ask me what's going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brooklyn's POV**

"I'm sorry." I didn't look at him just turned and walked off keeping as many tears as I could in. I couldn't look up and see how broke he was over this. It hurt so much to walk away from him. But I had to. How could I pick anyone over my brother? Especially when I barely knew the guy. I found an empty locker room to watch the show from. I didn't want to deal with anyone. It would serve Eddie right making me pick like that. He could sweat it out. Once the show ended I walked out leaning against Eddie's car. I watched as Jimmy walked by. He shot me a look but quickly looked away. He looked as broken as I felt. I wanted to fall to the ground and cry. I wanted everything to be ok. But mostly I just wanted to be in Jimmy's arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" Eddie asked walking up unlocking the doors.

"Doing what you wanted me to do." I snapped getting in the car.

"Brookie it's for the best." He tried. I wasn't sure who the hell he was trying to fool.

"For who? I'm miserable here Eddie and you're over there gloating that I picked you over him. Did you not think how this would effect me?" I wouldn't cry over this again. I was stronger then that. I wouldn't cry in front of Eddie.

"It may hurt now but you'll see that you're better off without him in your life."

"No maybe I'll be better off with him in my life Eddie. Ever think about that?"

"I'm not having this discussion. You can do better then him."

"Or he's what I need and you're being to damn self centered to see that."

"Brooke you'll see." Eddie sighed.

"You'll see Eddie. I'm not gonna act like I'm happy when I'm dying on the inside." I wanted to hear no more from him so I turned the radio on turning it up to drown my sarrows. I went straight to my hotel room slamming the door wanting nothing more to do with Eddie. I was in mood to eat or deal with anyone. I collapsed on the bed pulling the blanket over my head. Feeling numb. It's not like I was in love with Jimmy. I sat up my head spinning, love. I couldn't be. You can't fall in love that fast. I've heard of love at first sight but I never believed it. I fell back on the bed groaning. Brothers sure did know how to ruin things. I spent the next day in bed avoiding everyone. Dealing with my own thoughts not that they did me any good.

"Brooke open up." Eddie called out knocking on the door. I rolled over pressing a pillow over my head. "Please Brooke." He begged. Just him begging made me smile, not that it lasted. I removed the pillow sitting up listening to see if he was still at the door. I tipped toed to the door looking out the peep hole to see that he was gone. I sighed sitting down on the bed. I put my head in my hands deciding my next move. I had to find away to convince Eddie that I needed Jimmy. But how?

"Brooke you can't avoid me forever." I jumped turning to see Eddie in my room.

"What the fuck Eddie? How the hell did you get in here?" I snapped.

"Front desk. We gotta talk."

"About?" I didn't really wanna hear the story on how he got they key card for my room. That really didn't matter right now. Or well ever.

"About what I made you do. I can see how important Jimmy is to you. I don't get what you see in him. But I hate myself for hurting you like this. I'm sorry."

"So what you want me to forgive you and say everything is good between us? I never thought you would ever make me pick. You knew I would pick you."

"I just want you happy. And yea I knew you would pick me that's why I did it. I was wrong in doing so. I'm not gonna be in your way Brooklyn. You wanna be with Jimmy then be with him." With that Eddie got up kissing my head walking to the door. "You're old enough to know what you are doing and I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks Eddie." I told him looking behind me. He nodded walking out. I jumped up ready to run out the door and get Jimmy. Then I took a whiff of myself deciding it would be best to take a shower first. I stood outside what was Jimmy's room. It took some convincing from the guy at the front desk but he finally gave in telling me what room he was in. I went to knock but couldn't do it. I slid down the wall across from his room and stared at his door. I was afraid that he wanted nothing to do with me. And I wasn't sure that was a risk I was willing to take. I pulled my knees up to my chest resting my arms on them then rested my chin on my arms never taking my eyes off his door. I was willing it to open.

"You're gonna seem like a stalker if you sit here much longer." I looked to the side to see Jimmy walking up slipping his key card in pushing the door open. "Come on Brooke." He held a hand out helping me up. I followed him into his room sitting on a bed. Trying to figure out what I wanted to say to him. I never thought that through when I came here. I just wanted him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brooklyn's POV**

"You gonna talk or just sit there like a lump on a log?" Jimmy said pulling a chair up to be right across from me. I didn't know what I wanted to say. I went through so many things I could say in my head but none of it was even close enough to what I wanted to say. I could tell him how I feel. That was part of the reason why I was here.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could even begin to start with. "Eddie made me chose." It wasn't Eddie's fault. I was the one that decided not to see Jimmy even if it was Eddie that made me pick. I didn't have to pick Eddie over Jimmy and I certainly didn't have to listen to what Eddie was telling me to do. I was old enough to make my own choice in life. I have been doing since I was a kid. No need to stop now.

"I talked to Eddie earlier today and got the whole story. I even made sure he would know that I would never hurt you. I don't know where this is going with us but I wanna see. I wanna be given the chance to find out." He took my hands in his. I looked from his eyes to our hands.

"That's what I want too Jimmy. We have something special here and I wanna know what. But I don't wanna rush things for it to end badly." I didn't want it to end but I still didn't know what his thoughts were about us. I didn't wanna assume that from here on out we would be dating. As much as I wanted that I had to make sure that's what he wanted as well.

"But I wont be with you behind Eddie's back. We go out he has to know about us. I wont fall for you more then I have for him to rip you away from me again." He got up starting to pace. "I can't go through that again. This time around and we were only friends."

"You don't have to. Eddie told me it was fine and that he wanted me to be happy." I got up walking over to him slipping my arms around his torso. His hands rested on my hips. "We can go talk to him and tell him together if you want." I was just gonna hope that Eddie didn't back out on his words and he was gonna be happy for me and there if I ever needed him.

"Don't you think we should figure things out between us first?" He asked running his fingertips along my arms giving me goose bumps.

"I thought we had. I thought we were gonna see where things between us go. Take it one day at a time. Not rush into anything. But if you have something else in mind lets hear it." I tried to move away but he wrapped his arms around me keeping his grip on me. I laid my head on his chest not wanting to be anywhere else right now.

"That's what I thought too Brooke." I smiled looking up at him as he brought his head down to mine our lips meeting in a very electrifying kiss. He pulled away kissing my nose then my forehead. "Let's go talk to Eddie." I slipped my hand through his. We walked out heading to Eddie's room. I knocked on the door, Jimmy pulling me into his side. I slipped my arms around his waist laying my head on him. Eddie opened the door shocked to see us there but stepped aside letting us into the room.

"What brings the two of you by?" Eddie asked following us into the room. I sat down on a bed Jimmy sitting next to me. Eddie sat down on the other bed looking over at us.

"We want you to be ok with us being together and to tell you that we're gonna take things slow." Jimmy told him. Eddie nodded his head.

"Plus we don't want you to change your mind about us. I can't take being put through that whenever you think it's ok. There will be a time when I don't pick you Eddie, when I pick Jimmy instead. I hate seeing you upset with me but I wanna be with Jimmy and I wanna be around my brother not picking sides."

"I get that Brooke. I was an ass. I put my feelings over yours. I forget from time to time that you don't need me watching your back. I'm your older brother I can't help but save you even when you don't need me to."

"Well try to remember. But uh I'm gonna head out and get some pizza and let you guys talk." I kissed Jimmy and hugged Eddie walking out the door. I wasn't going to dwell on the fact they could kill each other or even bust up the hotel room. I was going to act like they got along until I got back to see what the damage was. It didn't take long to get a pizza and the walk to and from the hotel was a nice one with no worries. I didn't start to worry until I got to Eddie's room slipping the key card in pushing the door open. Nothing was broken and it seemed they were getting along. What a huge relief that was for me.

"I so thought one of you would've either been bloody or dead." I put the pizza down on the table climbing over Jimmy curling up to him.

"We get along, just didn't see eye to eye when it came to you." I rolled my eyes resting my head against Jimmy's chest as they talked aimless amongst themselves.


End file.
